Petverse: Here Boy!
by candy-belle
Summary: Randy brings a new puppy home. Alternative Lifestyle slash fic featuring Randy, Evan, Cody, John & Ted. Serious Alternative lifestyle alert! If you can't cope with the idea of grown men acting as pets - don't read this!Seriously don't bother!


**Title**: Here boy!  
><strong>Rating:<strong> 18  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Randy brings a new puppy home  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Ummm yeah difficult to say without giving the story away lets just say all of Legacy, Cena and Bourne are all involved with each other...  
><strong>Warning:<strong> **Alternative lifestyle alert! ****If you can't cope with the idea of a grown men acting as pets - don't read this**!Seriously don't bother!  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> This story is based on characters/people of WWE. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made.  
><strong>Notes:<strong> This is mad - totally and utterly mad! It sprang from a random perv session I had last night with 616poisongirl , this is all her fault, she started it, she also came up with the names for the pets and I...well yeah I turned it into a fic but I'm still blaming her. **And I do mean that warning! ****if you can't cope with the idea of grown men acting as pets don't read this** xxx As always this is unbeta'd so any mistakes you find, please, please, please forgive (I mean it PLEASE!). 

X x x x x x x x x x x x

As Randy killed the engine, he heard a little whimper from the backseat of hummer. Glancing in the rear view mirror he saw a set of deep chocolate eyes staring at him, half afraid and half excited. Smiling softly to himself, Randy called, "Easy there, don't worry, Puppy. We're almost done then you can get out."

He turned and regarded his new acquisition. He was really pleased with him. Smaller than the other pets that he and Cody owned, but perfect nevertheless. Reaching back he caressed the dark brown hair, loving the way the new puppy nuzzled his hand all but licking the palm of his hand in its excitement. Chuckling to himself, Randy clambered out of the vehicle and ordered," Stay here, boy. I'll be back in a moment."

"Cody?" he called padding through the hallway, "Codes, you home, Baby?"

There was no answer.

Flinging his keys on the sideboard Randy stretched then wandered through into the day room. He paused in the doorway, smiling when he saw Vanilla curled up on his day bed. The dark blonde hair was ruffled and the gorgeous naked body showed very obvious signs of recent use.

"Hey boy…" rumbled Randy, crouching down by the bed and slowly stroking the blond hair.

Slowly Vanilla woke up and gave him a soft sleepy smile, his eyes fluttering in an effort to stay awake.

Shaking his head fondly, Randy murmured, "I'm guessing he wore you out again, huh?"

Vanilla just nodded stretching his arms and shoulders pushing himself up, trying to get his exhausted body to move, knowing he should sit to attention whenever one of his masters entered a room. But Randy stopped him with a soft hand to the shoulder. Stroking the broad back he soothed, "No its okay, go back to sleep, pet. Go on, get some rest"

He waited, watching indulgently as Vanilla snuggled back down into his day bed. Randy stroked the soft hair for a moment, then sighing he straightened up rumbling, "Now where the hell is your master..." he paused and glancing across the room he noticed the other daybed was empty, the daybed that belonged to his pet. Frowning he growled, "…and where the hell is Dimples?"

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Come on boy!" called Cody, encouraging Dimples to go fetch the large rubber toy he'd just thrown almost half way down the large back yard. Dimples looked up at him then bending down he grabbed the toy with his mouth and began running back on all fours, his tail bouncing as he ran. It was an unnatural position but he had been so well trained he managed it easily, bounding across the garden quickly and returning to Cody. He bounced up to Cody and dropped the toy at his feet, his head pressed into Cody's hip, waiting for the next command.

Cody smirked and ruffling the short hair, he praised, "Good boy... you got it back without dropping it this time."

Dimples grinned a goofy grin and made a happy little noise in the back of his throat.

Cody chuckled and bending down he picked the toy up and flung it again. Dimples turned watching as the toy sailed through the air. He went to set off after the toy but Cody snapped, "Stay!"

Dimples obeyed, pulling back and keeping his head pressed to Cody's hip, waiting for the signal. Cody stroked his short blond hair, his long fingers caressing the shorn hair. He could feel the tension in the pet, the readiness in the large muscles just waiting to explode forward and get completely the game. As the toy landed a good few meters away Cody looked down then commanded, "Go on then! Go fetch it!"

Dimples set off as fast as he could on all fours, the large backside waggling happily as he bounded after the toy.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" called Randy as he stepped down from the house into garden.

Cody turned and smirked at him replying, "Playing fetch. Dimples is getting really good at it. He managed to get it back without dropping it once."

"And the reason you're playing with _my_ pet is?" asked Randy drawing level with his lover.

"Because Vanilla is sleeping and I was bored," chuckled Cody stretching up to kiss Randy on the lips.

Randy huffed at him but returned the kiss nevertheless, unable to be mad at his young lover for long. He just caught the movement out of the corner of his eyes and breaking the kiss, he braced himself as he saw Dimples bounding towards him. Ignoring Cody completely, Dimples headed straight for Randy almost knocking him over with excitement. Randy chuckled, then as Dimples settled into position beside him, he reached down and caressed the short hair he adored. Bending at the waist he murmured, "Hey boy. D'you miss me?"

Dimples smiled at him, then forgetting himself for a moment, he reached up to steal a kiss. Randy permitted the indiscretion. Dimples had had to endure the terror that was a bored Cody and Randy figured one kiss was allowed. Absently stroking Dimples' head as he straightened up, Randy rumbled, "So how come Vanilla is still sleeping? You wear him out again?"

"Kinda," blushed Cody wandering over to the nearest garden chair and sinking down into it.

Randy watched him closely then teased, "And he's exhausted because…?"

"Well I...I was teaching him some new things and…" Cody was blushing heavily now. A fact that struck Randy as quite funny given their peculiar living arrangements.

"What were you teaching him?" asked Randy joining Cody at the table. Dimples followed kneeling obediently beside Randy his head resting on Randy's lap. The dark brown eyes staring up at him with compete and utter adoration.

"Just stuff," mumbled Cody fiddling with the hem of his t-shirt.

"Cody," growled Randy enjoying the younger man's discomfort, "What were you teaching him?"

At that moment there was a loud blaring noise. For a moment neither of them moved then Randy swore and chuckling to himself he murmured under his breath, "Shit! I guess he managed to get into the front seat."

Shaking his head he stood up making Dimples shuffle backwards slightly. His pet looked vaguely alarmed while Cody looked surprised. Randy chuckled again then looking at Cody he ordered softly, "Codes do me a favour, go back into the house and take Dimples with you. I want to you wake Vanilla up and then wait for me to call you out here."

He waved away Cody's questions ordering, "Now Cody. I mean it. Go!"

Cody huffed at him then patting his thigh he called, "Dimples! Here boy!"

Dimples waddled over to him, the large backside sticking up in the air a little higher than need be, showing off the ample behind adorned as it was with his makeshift tail. He waggled it eagerly as if he was showing Randy what a good pet he really was. Randy chuckled and called fondly, "Dimples…" he waited for his pet to look back at him and smiling he praised, "Good boy."

The grin that broke Dimples' face was electrifying.

Randy waited for Cody to disappear into the house then turned and grinned to himself murmuring, "This is going to be fun." And with that he set off at a jog back towards his hummer and its now slightly shaken occupant.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x

Dimples was sitting cross legged on the floor staring forlornly at the backdoor, occasionally pawing at the door – he didn't like it when Randy was home and he wasn't with him. Cody watched him fondly, then as Dimples gave a little whimper, he called, "Dimples!"

Dimples turned and slowly getting to his feet he padded over to the sofa where Cody was lounging, Vanilla curled up beside him, the dark blond head resting in his master's lap, a soft smile playing over his features as Cody absently stroked his head. Patting the sofa beside him Cody murmured, "Come here," Dimples obeyed, curling up on the sofa on the other side of him. Sitting cross legged he rested his head on Cody's shoulder, nudging Cody's face with his head. Wrapping an arm around the forlorn pet's shoulders, Cody soothed, "Easy, don't worry I'm sure Randy will call us soon."

Ten minutes later and even Cody was starting to get concerned. He wanted to know what was going on. Randy had been acting strange all day mumbling stuff under his breath and grinning at really strange moments. Sighing Cody murmured, "I wonder what the hell he's up to…"

"He seemed really happy," murmured Vanilla sleepily, blinking up at Cody, "When he came back just now he...he even stopped and petted me."

"Really?" asked Cody, not caring that Vanilla was talking without permission, "Weird maybe..."

"CODY!" Randy's voice rang through the house making both pets jump with surprise.

Chuckling at the pets' nervous response, he stood up and patting his thigh he called, "Come on boys lets go see what Randy wants."

He waited for both pets to fall into pace on either side of him and made his way through to the large garden.

As he pushed the back-screen open he heard a yelp of surprise from Dimples and suddenly found Vanilla cowering against him, refusing to go any further. Even Dimples was pulling back and refusing to go outside. Cody frowned then looking out he too gave a little gasp. Randy wasn't alone. Despite the glare of the strong sun, they could just make out a figure a few feet behind Randy and that scared the hell out of all them.

From the garden Randy looked up and smiled. Patting his thigh he excepted his pet to come bounding out as he normally did. Only this time there was no movement. No big ball of naked energy hurtling adoringly towards him. Frowning as he realised Cody hadn't moved either, he gave a soft snarl then barked, "Dimples - here boy!"

Cody glanced down and saw the look of concern on Dimples's face. It was mirrored in look on Vanilla's and Cody knew he was wearing the same look. They had never let anyone else see them like this. As far as the outside world knew they were just four regular guys who lived and worked together. No one knew about the living arrangement, no one knew that the former champion and one of the hottest rising stars were in fact both submissive willing and obedient pets. He felt Dimples press against him, one hand curling round his ankle a sure sign of how nervous Dimples really was.

"Dimples!" yelled Randy, "I said Heal!"

"Go on," murmured Cody softly, stroking Dimples' head, "Go on, you know he'll never hurt you."

Dimples looked at him, the normally happy face suddenly serious.

"Dimples get your arse over here now!" ordered Randy then sighing as he realised what was wrong he conceded, "Fine you can walk over here if you must but get your arse over here NOW or so help me you will be in for some punishment!"

Slowly Dimples straightened up then flicking Cody a nervous look he stepped out and made his way quickly across to where Randy was standing. As soon as he drew level Randy reached out. Caressing the thick neck, he murmured lovingly, "Baby, you know I'd never betray you…you know that…"

Dimples nodded, a smile of pure relief flooding his face. Claiming his pet's mouth for a soft kiss Randy pulled back then glancing at the backdoor, he growled, "Cody get out here was well. And bring Vanilla as well – I want him to see this!"

The whimper that escaped Vanilla's throat made Cody glance down. He reached out caressing the dark blond hair murmuring, "Its okay baby, its okay. Shhh…you know he won't hurt you…come on."

He took a step out then realising Vanilla wasn't with him, he glanced back and snapped, "Don't make me put you on a leash!"

Instantly Vanilla was at his side, walking to perfect heal as they headed across to the garden to join Randy, Dimples and the unknown guest.

Smiling knowingly Randy reached out and pulled Cody closer murmuring, "Remember how I said I was going to get you a present?"

"Yeah," breathed Cody loving the way Randy's fingers caressed his neck.

"Well here you are…your present…"

Randy stepped back revealing his present, loving the gasp of surprise that suddenly filled the air.

There sitting on a new daybed was a brand new pet. Naked except for a large red bow around his neck the new pet blinked nervously then gave a cute little smile, revealing a set of sharp pointy little teeth.

Cody stared at the daybed then at Randy before asking breathlessly, "You…you got me a new pet?"

"No," corrected Randy tenderly, "I got us a new puppy. I figured what with the way you wear Vanilla out and given how old Dimples is getting …" he ignored the huff of indignation from Dimples and the soft tender swipe to his calf that the statement got, he continued, "…and I figured we could have some fun training this one from scratch. Training him to fit our exact needs and desires…" Randy let his voice trial off loving the dreamily look that was washing over Cody's face.

"What do you say, Baby?" asked Randy softly, "Shall we keep him? Shall we train the new puppy together?"

Cody nodded, not quiet certain his voice would work. However as he went to stroke the new puppy, he heard a stifled whimper behind him. Looking back over his shoulder he saw Vanilla gazing at him, the large blue eyes so sad and miserable it almost broke his heart. Turning around he called Vanilla over to him and running his finger over the pouting bottom lip, he soothed, "Don't worry. You'll always be my first love and my favourite pet."

He pressed a soft loving kiss against Vanilla's lips, loving the way the large hands slowly curled themselves around his waist, gripping onto him, reminding him just how much Vanilla loved and needed him. Breaking the kiss with a sigh, Cody smiled at him and smirked, "Maybe I'll even get the puppy to play you sometime…see if we can't teach an old dog new tricks, hey?"

Vanilla glared at him, huffing as Randy and Dimples both chuckled at Cody's suggestion. Sinking back onto his heels, Vanilla watched as Cody turned and headed towards the puppy. Holding his hand out Cody looked at Randy and asked, "Has he had any training?"

"Nope," replied Randy, "...but he's eager…he's really eager to learn, aren't you, boy?"

The puppy nodded then went to speak, only just catching himself when both Dimples and Vanilla shook their heads at him, Dimples going so far as to hold a paw up to his lips. Sinking back the puppy sighed nervously then as Cody stroked his hair; he couldn't help nuzzling his face into the long fingers, trying to lick him. Cody giggled and looking at Randy he smirked, "He's gorgeous...I love him!" He stepped back then calling Vanilla to his side he asked fondly, "You gonna being a good boy and teach the puppy some of the basic house rules?"

Vanilla nodded eagerly and glancing over he saw Dimples was all but wagging his tail, wanting to be included in teaching the new puppy things as well. Randy chuckled then ordered, "Okay you have one hour to teach him the basics…" he paused then tilting his head he looked at the new puppy then at Cody and murmured, "So what are we going to call him?"

Cody shrugged and crossing his arms over his chest he gave a little huff, "Don't know. We could call him…puppy?"

"Not very original," smirked Randy.

Reaching over he tilted the puppy's head up and gazed down into the soft warm chocolate eyes, "No he needs a special name just like the boys here." He bit his lip then murmured, "Tell you what for the moment we'll call him puppy, we'll let him get settled in then during the first real training session we'll see what happens." He paused then leaning down he brushed his lips over the puppy's and murmured, "I'm gonna look forward to training you…puppy."

The puppy whimpered, straining to get more of the kiss. Randy just gave a low rumble of laughter and kissed him some more.

The two older pets glanced at each other and nodded. It seemed they were going to have to teach the puppy just who was top dog around here. Cody saw the look and smiled. Then as Randy nodded, Dimple reached out and took the puppy by the wrist. Pulling him towards the house, Vanilla followed but not before he gave Cody's hip a quick nuzzle, licking the soft exposed hip line, earning a fond chuckle in response. As Randy pulled Cody closer watching the three pets disappear back into the house he murmured, "You know I think it's about to get very interesting around here. Very interesting indeed."

Cody didn't answer. He just smirked and started counting down to the first real training session because he was dying to see what the new puppy could do and to see how the two existing pets took to sharing their playtime with a new toy.

FIN xx


End file.
